BEAUTIFUL MADNESS
by Disgustedelf
Summary: Bella Swan is a college girl, finally. She had planned her life for the next five years, and it's all about a quiet life. But then a handsome lecturer appeared, with all his charms, entering Bella's life unplanned. Could Bella hold back the charm he offered?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I borrow her most-fave characters.****P.s : My mother tongue isn't English. I speak Vietnamese! Sorry if there is an error in my translation. Happy Reading! **

*

"Isabella Swaaaan", who was shouted very loudly from outside the room made me groan and moan. My mother shouted my name again, again and again, and right when her ninth shout happened, I jumped down from the bed. I replied to her shout, told her that I had been awake three minutes ago, making her grumble angrily.

Sitting on a bed while waiting for my sleep to disappear is a routine I always do. My gaze fell across the room then to the calendar on the table. Today is Saturday. The corner of my lips is drawn, forming a smile. Too excited I jumped down from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. I washed my hair twice to make my hair clean and fragrant. Today is a special day. I'll go to campus, finally. Being a University of Queensland student was something I had been waiting for since I was in high school many years ago.

My mother said good morning in a stiff voice as I descended the stairs and joined her in the dining room. Her eyes looked swollen and slightly bluish. I knew that her eyelids were a bit flooded but I pretended not to see them.

My mother spent twenty-four hours--or maybe more, to shut herself up and cry in the room. She was moved, happy, but also sad because finally I had to leave her. "Finally... college, not just like me who has never felt a pleasant campus atmosphere," she repeatedly spoke like that, but then the sentence would change to "you know you shouldn't leave me here like a crazy virgin."

I just let Renee-- my mother, take care of all my things. Tidying up in the sense, unpacking the luggage took out the items just to sob for a second or two and put the items back into the suitcase.

"Mum!" I yelled a little because I was too tense, after Renee again tried to cram some unimportant items which she said I must carry. This time she tried to cram my favorite bright yellow mug, saying "you will remember my latte if you took it to campus."

After all the mess I made, after my mother spent her time crying for hours, after confirming once more that there was no one left in the room, I stared once again at the small purple-dominated room with one medium-sized bed, we finally left, to the University of Queensland.

It feels fun and thrilling. I have waited for long time for this, to get my reply letter from campus. I was too excited and scared at the same time so I felt like I could vomit my breakfast any time.

We arrived at University of Queensland and Renee paid the taxi fare along with a big tip because that round-faced and friendly taxi driver helped lift my suitcase and take it to the campus grounds.

My mother looked in awe at the magnificent buildings around her. She could not stop smiling and said "I have never seen anything like that", greeted a number of students who passed in front of us, and very loudly tugged at my arm so we could see my dorm room immediately.

_I hope I get a pleasant roommate_. In the real sense.

I can never be good friends with anyone. I am awkward, happy to be alone and prefer to spend my time writing some articles that will be posted on the school wall. Looks like I left my father's attitude. My father is very, very quiet and prefers to shut himself in a room. My mother said he was an artist, before bone cancer forced him to hang his brush and his favorite canvas. He died when I was two years old.

While I limit myself very well, Renee is just the opposite. She likes to socialize, shows herself to the world and likes to be in an environment filled with new people.

I opened the door with difficulty. Renee trailed behind. The first thing I saw was long, pale blonde hair. In front of me there is a student with colored skin like honey. She turned her back on me, and when she heard our footsteps, she turned her body backwards, making me gasp softly. She is really beautiful. I felt my self-confidence disappear instantly.

"Hi! You must be Bella Swan!" Her voice even sounded beautiful in my ears. She smiled broadly, approached me and Renee, and her hands stretched forward. I was quiet for a few seconds because of this extremely friendly welcome until Renee took over, replying to the girl's handshake in front of me. I groaned, lowering my head.

"Hi. Yes, this is Bella Swan..." The blonde looked at Renee with a smile._ I think she's okay._

"Great. I'm Rose. Rosalie Hale. You can call me whatever. But please, don't call me blonde because I hate that name." She sneered. It seems like she has a good sense of humor.

"So, where is your bed, Bella?" Rosalie pointed at the two beds in the room. Both beds are small, with yellow walnut sheets. I complained a little and cursed anyone who chose the color of the sheets in my heart.

"What about the one near the window?" Renee sat without permission in the bed closest to the window. Her legs swing slowly. I want to apologize to Rosalie for what Renee did, but she glanced at me, a smile still on her face. She seemed to say "I'm fine with that" while pointing towards Renee with her chin.

"Good choice. You will wake up on time in the morning. You know, right?! Sunlight and maybe you will hear one or two things ..." Rosalie shook one hand casually.

I wanted to ask what she meant by hearing one or two voices but again Renee preceded me. "What's with one or two thing?"

Rosalie had not had the chance to answer, and now I understood what she meant by one or two thing because right at that moment, I heard the voice I avoided most in my innocent life. Renee also heard it well. Her face turned red, she covered her face with her palm.

"Faster ... I'm coming ..." Alright. I think after this I have to convince Renee once again, that I will not return, that I will remain with my choice and stay in the dormitory. Even though Renee will force or cry to convince me.

Ugh! Sorry, Mum!


	2. Chapter Two

It turned out that Rosalie Hale is a popular girl. I should have known it since we first met. She looked like a lingerie model because her body is amazingly beautiful with honey-colored skin and blonde hair. Rose likes to hang out with her popular friends. I've met a number of them, but I think only Alice might be a little suited to me.

I tried to visit the campus library. The place I love most in the world is the library. I fell in love with the sound of a book blown in the wind, falling in love with the smell of a new book.

I looked enthusiastically at every shelf in the library. History, chemistry, literature. I found everything here. I took one of the literary books and sat a little away from the other library visitors. '**DON'T MAKE NOISE**' posters are stuck as far as the eye can see.

My hand grabbed the smartphone that my mother gave me when I'm officially a college girl, turned on some slow tempo songs and listened to them through handsfree while reading.

It seemed like only thirty minutes I sat in the library chair while reading a very interesting book, but when I lifted my face, and looked at the watch wrapped in the wrist, it turned out I had spent almost two hours. I swore softly. The seat next to me was pulled and it attracted my attention. I glanced at the man wearing a plain white shirt next to me. His shirt sleeve was slightly rolled up. He brought a book titled _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Without realizing both of my lips opened, uttering the title of the book in the man's grasp, made him turn around. With a red face I covered my mouth with my palm and gave him an apologetic look.

I didn't expect him to laugh.

"Do you know this book too?" With a doubt and my face still flushed I nodded, removing the palm of my hand from my mouth. "Have you read it?"

I nodded again. He mumbled "wow ..." and turned his chair so that we both sat face to face at this time. "What do you think of the book?" Did this stranger just ask my opinion about the book he was holding?

I doubtfully answered the question, giving my opinion about the book. "So, well... I agree that Harper Lee is said to be an extraordinary writer. And I also agree that this book ranks first in the list of books to read."

The stranger next to me looked amazed. He smiled then put his book on the table and clapped his hands slowly then, "what's your name, Miss?"

Name? He just asked my name? Oh, beaver tail! Without hesitation I mentioned the name though in a low voice. He repeated my name, said his own name afterwards. "Edward Cullen," and the sentence he said afterwards made me feel that there's a very big hole that was swallowing me alive right now. "See you in my class, then..." And he leaves. Go. With a soft laugh escaped his lips and the book in his grasp. Leaving me back to cover my face with my palm.

I didn't ask about Edward Cullen to Rosalie or Alice. They followed me to the library, and because they were too noisy, I took them out of the library and we're siting in the backyard of the campus. Rosalie brought some snacks that she got free of charge from the seniors who chased her. With a little guilt for that senior, I eat the snacks offered by Rosalie.

"Look at Riley Biers..." Alice pointing forward with her chin made Rosalie and I look away at the dark brown-haired guy who was warming up by stretching his arms wide. He wore a navy sport suit and on his arm was a tattoo with the words '_agape_.'

"What's with his arm?" I asked while taking the grapes offered by Rose.

Alice and Rose laughed softly, both of them glancing at me. "He is famous for breaking the heart of any girl." Alice drink the disgusting vegetable juice from the bottle, then tasted her tongue. "Riley is an architectural student, three levels above us."

"Is making a tattoo in an easily visible place not prohibited here?" I should have known what the answer was, but I was still desperate to ask. My class starts at one o'clock in the afternoon and only lasts three hours. I sat in the back seat, sketching in a drawing book while waiting for the others to come.

At five past one, when all the chairs were filled with students, our classroom door opened from the outside and I lifted my face, looking away reluctantly from the drawing book. The first thing I saw when the classroom door was opened and closed again was brownish hair and a plain shirt... I dropped my pencil and sketchbook. Eric, who was sitting next to me, raised his face, looking curiously at me.

Edward Cullen stood in front of the class after placing several stack of books on the table. His hands folded, his shirt sleeves rolled like when we first met in the library. He looked at his class as a whole, from the bottom up, and I swear, he lingered a little at me. In fact, it seems, the corners of his lips twitch. My face must be flushed like Renee's favorite boiled lobster at this time!

Edrwad took the student attendance list and began calling one by one, starting with the name Angela. Every now and then he stopped to look a little long at the owner of the name he just mentioned, occasionally giving jokes, and when he called my name, I saw him smile and then looked back at me. My hands were a little trembling as they stretched out in the air, sadly bowed down not daring to look at him for too long.

I can hear him laughing.

Edward started his first class to give a brief introduction. He explained some trivial things, mentioning whoever his favorite world writer, answered a number of questions that were asked for him.

Without notice three hours passed. This is the shortest yet longest class for me. The sound of the chairs being shifted and the objects put back into the bag made me blink.

I followed Eric, put the dictate in my bag and let the others walk out of the classroom first. I became the last to reach the door of the class. My legs just stepped past the doorway when Edward called my name, making me stop at the door.

"What about today's class?" He tried to be friendly. Edward had cleared only a few things and carried them in one hand. He is standing right in front of me right now.

"Good," I tried to answer the question as normally as possible with a polite smile. "You brought the class very well," I added.

Edward frowned. What is wrong? Is there something wrong? I frowned, trying to ask where the error was from my sentence. And he replied, "I don't like using formal language when the class is over. You can just called me by my name..." If this is a scene in a comic or romance drama that I often read in literary novels, I can be sure, I will drop my jaw right now.


	3. Chapter Three

Carmen Denali, a wonderfully beautiful female lecturer-- with big breasts, gave us the task of recording chunks of chapters from literary books we had read or liked.

There are some books that interest me, which I read many times. And unfortunately, one of them is _Kill To Mockingbird._

I laughed softly for some reason. Harper Lee. Charles Dickes. Jane Austen... More than three times I read their works, and I would look like a story teller if someone asked me to tell them about those novels.

Alright then. What about Gone With The Wind or Wuthering Heights? I paused, looking out the window with the pen stretched out in the air.

Six pm. That means I still have one hour to visit the library, before it's closed. I took my cardigan from the closet and came out of the room.

I passed Victoria, the girl who lived opposite my room. She is sexy and attractive and always shakes her hips when walking. I threw a smile for her as a form of manners, but she looked at me flat, while biting her soft nails. It seems like she is waiting for someone. Maybe she wants to invite her friend and _they will do a brief tour around her beautiful room._

The library officer who had a face like a vulture looked at me with her eyes narrowed. I explained my purpose, and despite her objections, she nodded, while glancing at her watch and saying that I should hurry.

Without wasting my time I went around in the literature and art section, searching carefully for the two books I wanted to borrow to do assignments from Carmen. There were only a few visitors and one of them was Angela, a cute girl with black hair and glasses. It seems like she is also working on a task from Carmen.

"Gotcha!" I spoke softly to the wind, took Gone With The Wind and leaned on one of the shelves.

"Ahem!" Someone's voice made me squeal softly, lifted my face and found Edward Cullen leaning on the same rack as me, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"That's not a good way to show up," I held the front of my body dramatically to make the cardigan I wore up.

Edward smiled broadly. His eyes seemed to light up, I swear. He straightened himself up and walked slowly over until the distance between us was only a few inches away. "What are you doing?"

I lifted the book in my hand, showing it right under his nose. "The task from Carmen..." His eyeballs rolled from left to right.

"Make a summary?"

"How do you know?" I asked him back, quickly, my eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "Are you following me?" I'm accusing for no reason.

Edward laughed softly. His shoulders shook and he covered his mouth with a fist. "Trailing," he repeated. "I'm not trailing. I work in the same room as Carmen, if you remember."

He's right! Okay ... Edward is right! My face will definitely turn red now!

I apologized softly, and again, he laughed. Then he pulled my arm without asking for permission before, taking me to sit on the thick carpeted floor, grabbing the book I was holding. I just silently looked at him.

"Gone With The Wind. Do you like this too?" Edward raised his face.

I blinked, nodded and without being able to stop it again and again, I gave my opinion about the book. Jesus!

Did I just embarrass myself in front of the youngest and most handsome lecturer on this campus?

But it turned out that Edward clapped his hands slowly, just as he had done when we first met. Meet in the library just like now.

"You know a lot of interesting and good novels," it seems it is not an accusation or a question. His tone sounded like a statement.

Well, thank you, Jesus!

We spent time sitting together on the library floor covered in thick black carpet, leaning on the bookshelf, with Gone With The Wind opened on the floor. Edward seemed to know a lot about literature. Of course, Bels! He is a lecturer!

We kept talking until suddenly the library lights went out. I jumped up, crashing into Edward's body who was very close to me accidentally.

"Sorry ..." I said it quickly. "What happened to the lights?

Edward did not answer immediately. He tapped his cellphone screen to make his cellphone turn on. And he sighed, "Of course," Edward exhaled again, showing his cellphone screen in front of my face. And I'm cursing.

It's now eight past ten! How wonderful, how much time's wasted if we're doing something fun!

"What are we going to do? Stay here? Wait until they find us tomorrow morning?" My voice sounded scary in my own ears right now. I shut my mouth immediately.

"No. You will get into trouble if they find us here. And you're a new student. They don't allow new students to go back to the room more than nine o'clock. Come on..." Edward pulled my arm.

We walked fast, more than once stopped to check the cellphone and convinced ourselves that our footsteps took us to the exit door correctly.

"I hope they don't lock the exit door."

"What if they lock it?" Again, my voice sounds much louder than I meant.

"I don't want to think about it ..."

We continued walking down the stairs. Again, how miraculous, I thought, while in a panic like this, I felt like I was entering this library too far and the exit door felt thousands of meters in front of us.

I could hear my own breath. My stomach hurts, it looks like the worms inside my stomach are rebelling and cursing.

We're still continued to run with Edward holding my hand tight. We reached the exit door, Edward tried to open it, and he cursed. Again. The library's main door is locked!

Edward tried in vain, shaking the two reddish-brown doors with both hands, pulling on the doorknob and cursing! Again!

I knew the situation was pretty bad, but heard him curse and swear more than once, making me inevitably feel amused.

"So what we're going to do?" Edward turned and looked at me with a frustrated face.

I should be asking how because I'm the new student here. But I held my tongue by biting it, looked alternately from Edward to the door and returned to him. I exhaled slowly.

"Well... I think we should stay here tonight."

"Stay overnight?" Edward repeated my words. He paused later. We looked for a few seconds before his face slowly changed and he smiled sideways. "Is that an invitation? _Are we going to do something through this stay?"_

God damn it! Damn Edward!


	4. Chapter Four

"So where do you live?"

Edward and I sat on the library floor covered in a thick carpet. We couldn't get out of the library, and found no other way to get out of here so we decided to stay here, in the area of fiction books.

Edward leaned on one of the shelves, his arms folded in front of his chest. We looked at each other.

"I live in a dormitory. You know that..." Edward smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, where did you live before?"

"Oh!" My lips form the letter O perfectly, "in USA. With my mother."

One of Edward 's eyebrows rose. He changed his sitting position, his arms still folded in front of his chest. "Only with your mother?" I nodded. "What about your father?" Are we going to discuss my family tree here?

God damnit! This is too early! My face must be red now!

"My father died of cancer." He said sorry in a low voice. I waved my hand, ignoring his apology. However it happened a long time ago, when I even just said my first word.

We returned silent, looking the other way. I don't know what's in Edward's mind right now. Sitting face to face in a closed room with a new girl known for less than two weeks -- more precisely, with her own students.

While Edward looked fine, my heart felt betrayed. My heart beat much harder than usual, making me groan in restraint. It seems like my heart will jump out of its sockets.

Edward looks at me. His eyebrows rose again and I liked him. Wait! Wait a minute! Did I just say that I like him? That I like Edward Cullen who raises his eyebrows?

Jesus! I'm in serious trouble!

"How about you?" I asked him in a low voice.

"Sorry?"

I know I'm presumptuous. But I can't help asking. A part of me was eager to hold my tongue, hold my mouth to speak, but some of me, obviously wanting to know more about Edward Cullen. Looks like Edward is hiding something, and I want to know what that is.

"How about you?" I repeated slowly and in a low voice, "where do you live? And with whom do you live?"

Edward looked at me for a long time. I mean, for a minute. Maybe. I felt embarrassed under his piercing gaze. He looks different. He looks... I don't know. I can't interpret someone's face well.

"Why do you want to know?"

I looked back at him, into two black eyes with a little reddish glow. I pursed my lips, half annoyed because he refused to answer my question, but also felt grateful because he didn't seem angry.

Unexpectedly, before I replied to the question he asked me back, Edward opened his mouth, answering my question with a voice that was much slower than my own voice. "I live alone. Not far from here. About three hours by road."

I frowned.

I looked at Edward closely, he returned my gaze with a strange look. "You don't... you haven't... not married?"

Again and again, a strange look was seen in both eyes and his expression. Edward shook his head, very slowly. "I'm not in a relationship."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The point is," Edward hung his sentence. His nostrils flared and flattened and his gaze made me feel embarrassed. "Because I'm not dating."

"You're not dating?"

It seems that explains a lot of things. We fell silent again. I tried to look the other way. Anywhere, as long as I don't need to look into Edward Cullen's eyes.

"I'm not dating..."

Okay. OK. The sentence has another meaning, and I don't want to know what that means for now. How about changing the subject? Alright, Bels! Think of another topic!

But I can't think of another topic that is more interesting than discussing why Edward isn't dating. So I opened Gone With The Wind which had previously been forgotten in my lap. But unfortunately, the page I opened at the moment showed a very inappropriate sentence to read, especially in front of a mature and handsome man who was not on a date.

_'I don't think I will kiss you, even though you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and someone who knows how.'_

I groaned. My face is turning red. And that caught the attention of Edward Cullen--it seems. "Finding a sentence that you don't want to read for now? Feeling in an awkward situation?"

Ugh! He's right! Edward is right! Is he a psychic? Because he almost always guessed correctly. I shook my head quickly, and unfortunately, it was like affirming the question. Edward laughed. And my face heated up.

What's the matter?

We spent time discuss a lot of things, giving each other opinions about Gone With The Wind. Edward slept with his back on the shelves of fiction books while I slept on the library floor.

By eight o'clock in the morning, the librarian opened the door, awake me and Edward from sleep. We gave the real reason, that we were locked, and even though she didn't seem to believe us, she still allowed us to get out of the library and promised to keep this a secret from others.

Rosalie Hale is waiting for me in the room. Her long hair was wet and she only covered her body with a towel. She pulled me into the room, strafing me with lots of questions.

"Okay, listen. Listen. Nothing happened, okay?!" I asked her to take a deep breath and she obeyed. "Edward Cullen and I were locked in the library. And after that we spent time sharing stories about Gone With The Wind. Absolutely not a big thing ..."

Rose frowned. She called Edward's name in a strange way, making me wonder.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Edward Cullen?" There was a long pause before Rose answered my question. Although, well, he seemed doubtful about her own intentions.

"I don't know... just... it's just that, I feel there is something Edward Cullen is hiding."

And I think Rosalie Hale is right!


	5. Chapter Five

I haven't seen Edward Cullen since then. It had been a week since the incident at the library, and he seemed to disappear. He used to spend time in the library, according to Rosalie. But the last time I went there, I didn't see him. At all. He should have also come to our class at the end of the weekend, but apparently he was not present, without giving us any information.

This scares me. I was afraid he was fired, he got strict sanctions because we were locked in the library. But, luckily, two weeks later I saw him. Again. He came out of a silver car parked in parallel in a special parking lot for campus staff.

I was sitting in the front yard of the campus, holding a cheese burger while rereading Casual Vacancy when he walked in his usual style.

Our gaze meets.

For a moment I thought he would turn his face away, pretending not to know me or behaving like a teacher with his students. But he came to me, making me have to stretch my head left and right hoping that no one was watching us right now.

"Hi ..." I have to look up to see it more clearly. He looked much thinner and lethargic than before, and his slightly changed appearance made me wonder.

"How are you?" I answered Edward's question, saying how good and healthy I am now, and he smiled. "Do you have any plan this weekend?"

I should have said yes, I should have said that I would do my homework. But in fact my head shook, making Edward smile wider than before. "Good. I want to take you to one place." I really want to ask where, and what kind of place we will go. But then he just left, saying goodbye casually.

I did not tell Edward Cullen and his plan that he would take me away this weekend to Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie gets into trouble with Victoria, because Rose dating Victoria's annoying boyfriend two days ago.

I woke up early when on weekend. Rose didn't go back to the room and I guess she fell asleep in the other bedroom with her date. I laughed at that.

I showered in the morning while holding back the cold, tying my long hair that would never be tidy and trying to put powder on my face which looked a little pale this morning.

I didn't know where Edward would be waiting for me because he didn't mention it, and also I didn't know how Edward could contact me while we never mentioned each other's numbers before.

The room door was knocked from outside before five in the morning. Thinking that it must be Rose, I opened the door, and I was very surprised to find Edward Cullen almost pressing his nose in front of the room.

"Hi ..." Edward Cullen smiled as usual. His hair was dripping with water. Seems like he just washed his hair.

"What are you doing?" I fearfully turned my head to the right and left, praying that no one would see him standing in front of my room this morning.

"Surprise," he grinned. Edward glanced at his watch and sighed. "We have to hurry. There's something I want to show you. And besides, I don't want anyone to catch us like this ..." He's right!

I grabbed random sweaters in the closet, put them on, and rushed to meet Edward who was still standing at the door of my room. He is scrambling his wet hair.

Edward led in front of me, don't want to say where we were going. I followed him, even when he asked me to get into his car which was a little warm and fragrant pine came from inside.

This is truly extraordinary. Being in the car of the most handsome lecturer, unsuspecting to him even though maybe, he could have intended something bad with me.

We drive, and the sun starts to rise. I squinted a little as the sunlight pierced Edward's windshield and he laughed softly.

We drove for more than two hours. And I'm getting bored. He seemed to know that because he said, interspersed with laughter, "we will arrive soon."

Edward stopped and parked the car. I looked out the window and as far as the eye could see there were only tall and thick trees. It's like a forest.

Edward pulled me out of his car, took my arm to a wide field with bushes and thorny trees that would hurt our skin if we didn't walk carefully.

Edward opened the way in front of him with the rather long wood he had found, while his arm still held on to me.

We walk in silence. Actually I'm afraid to start a conversation first because he could have hurt both of us if we didn't focus on the streets and thorn bushes around us. And from the trees I could hear the chirping of birds above us. He asked what time it was, and I answered.

"At twelve o'clock in the afternoon, perfect ... The sun is at its peak." I was eager to ask what the sentence meant, but he pulled back my arm stepping forward and we reached the edge of the water pool -- it looks like a lake, which reflected sunlight so that the water in the lake looked golden.

Edward turned and smiled. "See? We're not late."

"Is this your secret place?"

Edward nodded, his smile widening. "I found it a few years ago. Since then, I have often spent time here, whether sitting or pondering".

"Swim?" He nodded again, and I couldn't hide my worries. "How can you swim in a place like this?"

His eyebrows were raised again, as he usually did. "Sorry?"

I sighed impatiently, anxious about his slowness in thinking. "Edward, how can you swim in a place like this? What if there is a piranha in the lake? Or the blood-sucking small fish that will enter your body through your anus or penis? Or what about the mermaid teaser?- "

"You watch too many films like that, Bella." His tone was amused and I really wanted to hit his head right now. He normalized his expression again when my eyes began to narrow, and cleared his throat once before continuing his words, "there was nothing like that here."

"How do you know?!" My voice sounded like a desperate scream.

"Because I often come here," he raised his shoulders, as if the answer made the most sense. "Almost every week I come here to swim."

"Why do you have to swim?" I asked impatiently.

"Because that's my favorite sport. Besides shooting and running, of course," he bit his lower lip. "And I prefer to practice swimming or shooting here, compared to sports clubs in the city center."

"But,-"

"There's nothing like that here, Bella." And now he sounded very annoyed, making me stop arguing. "Do you want to swim?" He asked after a minute we silenced each other.

I shook my head slowly, and he again asked what was the reason. "I ... err ..."

"Can't swim?"

"I'm not!" My answer that was too fast made him chuckle.

"Then?"

"I don't have any other clothes." He blinked his eyelids twice.

"Oh, yes. Then don't wear clothes."

"What do you mean by not having to wear clothes?"

"You will stay warm by my side, Bella." Oh! Do you hear that? Is he inviting me to do something? "You can use my clothes as soon as we get back to the car. I keep a spare shirt in the back seat."

I had no time to argue, he had already pulled my body, took me to the lake, then he pushed me into the cold lake water.

I shouted for help. This sudden attack made me unable to breathe, and I wasn't ready. My hand reached for the air like a fool, and he casually swam up to my place, then pulled my hip and lifted my body. "You are crazy!" I screamed frustrated but he laughed, and smiled scornfully.

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!" After I managed to regain my consciousness, I viciously returned to sink his body into the water, sinking his strange hair, and he raised his hands. I just stopped my revenge after I was satisfied.

He breathed greedily, coughing, and his eyes flushed with my eyes glaring. "Say sorry, Bella!"

"I won't!" I replied quickly and that made him angry.

"Say sorry!" He repeated his order, "You could have killed someone."

"Oh yeah. I almost killed someone who almost killed me first."

He narrowed his eyes again and repeated the same command, "say sorry!"

"What if I don't want to?" My arms were folded in front of my chest.


	6. Chapter Six

We drove back and I did not know, did not want to know how we could safely reach my dorm room without anyone paying attention to us.

Edward wore a plain white shirt made of thin material on my body while he had to resist the cold, because he was wearing wet clothes. He doesn't have other clean clothes in the back seat.

We continued driving, and I knew we were not going to campus at this time. His car drove across the road in front of us. The road is strange to me, but I'm too afraid to ask.

Suddenly Edward stopped his car in front of a minimalist house and a little far from the highway. He turned off the engine, I waited next to him, gave him a questioning look.

"We can't go back to the dormitory like this," Edward pointed at himself. "I have to change my clothes. Do you want to come inside?" But Edward wasn't waiting for me. He got out of the car and entered the house whose walls were white in front of us.

I followed him. Out of the car, and passed the front door of his house that was not closed. My eyes circled around the room. This house is too neat for a man who lives alone.

Edward returned to the living room carrying a large bottle of cold lemonade. I accepted it, drank lemonade from the bottle in several gulps. And sighed favorably later.

We sit on different sofas. Edward plays his cellphone while my hand holds a lemonade bottle, looking out of the house through the open door. We sat in silence.

Busy with each other's thoughts.

Edward left the couch he sat in, took the lemonade bottle from me, and suddenly he lost his balance, his body swayed, he fell.

Right above my body!

And luckily I caught him first before one of us fell hit the floor.

"Edward..." I groaned as Edward held me tightly, our noses almost touching each other and suddenly he just pushed his face forward, his eyes closed and stupidly I did the same.

Edward kissed me!

We kiss each other. And for me, this feels like a long kiss, and I feel the time just stops. Edward silenced my lips with his own lips, his hands as if asking me to shut up and enjoy what we were doing right now.

Our mild kisses slowly changed, becoming entangled tongues that made my body tremble violently. I groaned. I groaned in his mouth and he also did the same.

I squealed when Edward's teeth bit my tongue, twisting it. It's good, it feels so good and I've never felt anything like this before.

Edward stopped our kiss first just to take a deep breath, giving me the chance to breathe deeply before he kissed me again. This time Edward's fingers began to dare to do something, danced around my body, carried out up and down movements, and what made me not understand, I accepted.

I received what his fingers did above me. On the contrary, the treatment made me groan and moan back pleasantly. I think we will do something exciting here, in his private home. I thought he would do more, but then he pulled both his fingers and body away from my body, his gaze still seemed to hold back passion.

I looked at him silently with a face that must have blushed violently.

"S-s-sorry," I find it hard to find my own voice, say it timidly. But Edward shook his head, he rubbed his own lips and covered his face with his palm.

"I'm the one who should apologize..." And he moved from his current position, sitting on the same sofa as the one he was sitting on. His face is still hidden behind his palm. "Damn, Bella! What are you doing ?!" He asked softly.

I don't know whether he demanded that I answer his question or ask me to remain silent. Then he raised his hand, his eyes gazing into my eyes. Again. Same as before.

"I..."

Edward raised his hand, asking me to be quiet and I obeyed his orders. We are silent. Look at each other. "Sorry..." And Edward moved away from the couch, took the keys to his car, disappeared into another room and returned with a few clothes, handing them to me. "We have to go back. I don't want to get you into trouble." He said coldly.

I dressed quickly, following Edward who was already in the car first, his gaze turned cold and his hand in the steering wheel seemed to stiffen.

Edward drove his car away from the house at full speed. We arrived at the hostel in a short time. He drove me to the front of the dorm room, making Rosalie look at him with an intimidating look, and Edward said "see you again," then turned and left with one hand shuffling his back hair.


	7. Chapter Seven

Wednesday morning...

The task that I got is increasingly mounting. I found myself like being caught between sleeping and working on a task until I fell asleep. These tasks are getting crazy, and I still have to deal with some annoying events like facing Victoria's screams in front of my bedroom door, making most of the dormitory residents wake up and come out of their rooms. Victoria screamed angrily because Rosalie was caught sleeping with her love, and because Victoria knew I was friends with Rosalie, wherever I went, Victoria always looked at me with hatred.

My mother also doesn't help. Renee always contacted me at night, telling me about her life which had changed so much since I left, asking if I had found a man I could take on a shared assignment. And the first thing that came to my mind when Renee asked about it was Edward Cullen. And his perfume. And a refreshing pine scent from his car.

I met Edward again in class. This confused me a little, because he seemed to avoid my eye contact.

The next time I met Edward, I saw him reading a thick hardback book that I didn't want to know what the title was. I accidentally took a seat near him, and without raising his face to look at me, he closed the book, got out of the chair and left his book lying on the table.

The third time I met him, we passed at lunch time. Again and again, he seems to be avoiding me, thinks I'm not there, thinks of me as his other students. I mean, yeah, nothing happened between us. But what's wrong? What's wrong with him? I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! And I can't stand it anymore. I have to meet Edward Cullen, I have to talk to him as soon as possible!

My class ended at four in the afternoon and only a few students were left passing around the campus. I don't know where to find Edward, and I forgot to ask Rosalie.

So I walked on, hugging my notebook, gathering courage while counting my own footsteps.

I arrived at the closed door of the lecturer room. My hands still hug the note, my mind fought with my own thoughts.

Do I have to go back to my room and forget everything? Forgetting Edward Cullen, assuming what happened between us yesterday never happened, and considered Edward the same as I thought of other lecturers? Or rather I had to knock on the damn door in front of me at this time, tell anyone I met that I wanted to meet Edward Cullen, and if he didn't want to come out to see me, then I could shout out his name with impertinence.

Before I could decide, the door in front of me was actually open, making me tighten where I was standing right now.

Edward came out of the lecturer room while putting reading glasses into his shirt pocket. He looked surprised to see me.

"Bella ?!" The way Edward says my name makes me hurt. I wanted to run and hide myself for being too shy, but I also wanted to slap his face, telling him that I was hurt like this. "What are you doing here?" Edward turned his head to the right and left, pulled my arm and took me up several stairs next to the lecturer room. I gasped behind him, too scared to ask where he was going to take me away.

We reached the last step, standing in a room with a door that was colored black and on the door there was a small board with the name Edward Cullen. Edward opened the door, pulled me inside and locked the door again.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritably, slamming the notebook I held onto the nearest table.

"I should have asked," Edward folded his arms, his gaze piercing. "What are you doing? Stand in front of the lecturer room. Are you looking for me?"

He guessed correctly! Again! I looked in the other direction, not daring to look back. He said my name made me exhale hard.

"Alright. Yes, I'm looking for you! I'm looking for you, to ask what's wrong, what I've done until you avoid me like this!" My breath panted.

Finally, I felt the burden of the last few days, already up.

Edward was silent, still staring at me with his arms still folded in front of his chest. Then he slowly exhaled, his eyes closed and he said, softly, "I must avoid you."

I frowned, confused by his words. "What do you mean by that? Avoid? Did you just say,"

Edward put his finger on my lips to silence me. We looked at each other, and he cursed with a voice that was far more subtle than before. Then, without warning, Edward pulled back my arm, took me out of the room with the words Edward Cullen on the door, took me to the parking lot specifically for the campus staff and asked me to get into his car. I was too scared to ask where he was going to take me away.


End file.
